Diary of a Beast
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: When a mission goes bad, Blake starts to feel changes in herself. She keeps a diary to keep herself in check and to record the changes she feels. However, once strange things start to happen, will there be anyone left to read it? (Rated M just in case.)
1. Part 1

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Day 1**

My name is Blake Belladonna. I am writing this diary in hopes of keeping myself in check and so that others may learn something about what happened to me, should something bad happen.

You might ask, what am I talking about? Well, it started as a pretty simple mission. We were tasked with helping some more experienced Huntsmen in taking down a small group of criminals located in the outskirts of the city of Vale. We weren't expecting any real danger, as the group was rather small and didn't seem to be all that well equipped. It was supposed to be a quick and easy job.

How wrong were we.

After taking down the grunts that were guarding the hideout, we learned that the building was only a front. The real base was underground. We also learned that it was a base for the Pure Reign, an anti-faunus terrorist group. As bad as the White Fang may have gotten, I think they are far worse. They have a reputation of not just abusing and killing faunus, but also using them for all sorts of sick entertainment. My skin crawls just from thinking about some of the things they have done to my kind.

We quickly learned that the place wasn't just any hideout, but a secret facility for developing chemical weapons. The Pure Reign was planning to develop a new gas and spread it over Menagerie. While some of the experienced Huntsmen, Ruby and Weiss thought it would be best to wait for backup, I was determined to go take down our enemies right then and there. I was not going to let a group of racists to endanger my family and my home.

All went well, until I came up against the head scientist that was making the new gas. He taunted me and said that his masterpiece was going to reveal the true nature of my kind. I simply told him to give up and come quietly. Despite the fact that I was alone, I knew I could take him down, as he was no fighter.

Suddenly, he pulled a small canister and smashed it in front of me. Green gas erupted from it and everything became a haze for me. Next thing I know is that I'm standing over his corpse, covered in blood.

I was put under medical surveillance for about a week, but nothing bad was detected. It seemed like the gas didn't leave any everlasting effect. I was allowed back to regular duty and my team was there to support me. It seemed like everything would be fine.

That was three days ago. I believed that I would be fine, but I've noticed a small change in me. It's nothing major, but I feel like I'm a bit more stressed out and aggressive. I think my senses have been heightened too. If this is an effect of the gas or not, I don't know. All I know is that I need to keep an eye on myself for now.

Hopefully this is nothing.

* * *

 **Day 2**

No major changes detected.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Nothing special to report this time either, though I have noticed that my appetite has grown a bit. Maybe I haven't been eating thanks to all this worrying?

* * *

 **Day 5**

I didn't have anything to report yesterday, so I left it out. Besides, I found a great fish buffet in the city. I stuffed myself so much that I was sure that I would blow up. I think my appetite was satisfied, but I was too tired to write anything.

* * *

 **Day 8**

My appetite has been the same, causing Yang to start calling me Garfield. Weiss is also nagging about how I'm going to be fat soon. I don't care about them. All I know is that I'm hungry and I need food.

However, there is something wrong with the food. Despite fish being as delicious as always, I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Is it a sauce?

* * *

 **Day 9**

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't hungry for once. However, something strange had happened. My body was all wet, like I had gone swimming in my sleep. I also smelled like fish, which my teammates complained about. I even had the taste of fish in my mouth, like I had eaten it even after going to sleep. It was like I had gone to a river in the middle of the night to fish.

* * *

 **Day 10**

My appetite suddenly stopped being my main concern. Today, I had the misfortune of seeing team CRDL in their usual racist action again. They were picking on Velvet again and talking trash about the faunus.

I felt angry, but I wasn't angry at them for bullying Velvet or saying bad things about my kind. It's hard to explain, but my anger was more like a survival instinct. I recognized the four boys as a threat and I was worried about them threatening me. It didn't help that they were sitting very close to us, so I heard all of their racist talk through Port's entire class.

I hate those four. I hate them and I wish I could do something about them.

* * *

 **Day 11**

Team CRDL was at their usual antics again. Seeing how they gave a beating to one of the faunus students has made me extra nervous around them.

I wish they would just go away.

* * *

 **Day 12**

No matter what I try, team CRDL is on my mind all this time! I can't stop thinking about them! Why were they allowed in this school!? They're nothing but a bunch of racist criminals! Every faunus in this school is in danger as long as they're around! I'm in danger! WHY SHOULD I BE IN DANGER!?

Why can't they just die or something!?

* * *

 **Day 14**

I skipped yesterday on my notes as I was too overcome with fear and paranoia. I couldn't help but feel that team CRDL was going to attack me at any point. But now? Now I feel peaceful. It's like nothing is wrong in the world.

Team CRDL didn't come to classes. Fine by me. At least I didn't need to worry about them. Besides, everybody knows what kind of students they are. They're most likely just skipping class. What's the problem?

This morning I also had this weird taste in my mouth. It was kind of metallic.

* * *

 **Day 15**

Team CRDL has been declared missing. No one has seen them for quite a while. Doesn't bother me.

* * *

 **Day 16**

Nothing new to report.

* * *

 **Day 17**

Nothing new to report.

* * *

 **Day 19**

Team CRDL was found dead in Emerald Forest. Their bodies were horrifically mutilated and had bite marks on them, like something had been eating them.

Strange thing is, the bite marks weren't from any Grimm. It's almost like it had been a human or a faunus that ate them.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hello everybody! Here's the start for a new horror story from yours truly. I've kind of wanted to try doing a story that's told through someone's diary notes. Something like what I did with A New Drive, but not exactly. This won't be a very long story either, about four or five chapters at best.**

 **Like always, tell me if you like the story. If you do, it will continue. If not, it will disappear.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Part 2

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Day 20**

The whole school is in panic over what happened to team CRDL. Rumors are floating everywhere over what actually happened to them. Some say that a new type of Grimm appeared and killed them. Some say that there's a serial killer on the loose. And then there are obviously those that say that it was a group of angry faunus that did it.

Personally, I couldn't care less what happened to them. They were a group of racist bastards and the world is a better place now that they're gone. I don't understand why anyone is so scared over this whole thing. Team CRDL didn't only pick on the faunus. They made life hell for anyone that was different than them. Why does anyone care that they died?

I'm honestly wondering why I'm even keeping this up. If it weren't for this very tiny part of me that feels this is necessary, I would stop keeping up this diary right now. It was supposed to help me keep in check the possible effects of that gas I accidentally breathed in. What is it with me that forces me to continue this?

* * *

 **Day 21**

Nothing new to report. Everyone in the school, including my team, are still shocked over what happened with team CRDL. Did they all forget what kind of people they were? Sometimes I can't understand others at all.

* * *

 **Day 23**

I skipped another day because I needed to get my thoughts straight. Yesterday I brought up my feelings over CRDL's fate to my team. They were shocked that I wasn't concerned over what happened to them at my reasoning, my teammates were angry at me for not caring about team CRDL. I was angry at them for showing any concern for a group of faunus-hating bullies, but then Ruby pointed out something. She said that I was thinking just like the White Fang that I hated.

Her words shocked me to the core. I immediately ran back to our dorm to go through my previous entries here. I was hoping that I would find something to prove her wrong, but my writings only confirmed her words. I had chaged.

Even now I don't really feel anything over team CRDL. This is starting to scare me. I can only pray that this won't get worse.

* * *

 **Day 24**

My relationship with my team is strained, to say the least. Even though they've calmed down a bit after our heated argument yesterday, they're not exactly looking at me like they used to. It's almost like they're cautious of me. Like I'm dangerous or something.

I would like to scream and yell at them to stop treating me like that, but I can't. I have to admit that I've changed. That I'm not like I'm supposed to be.

The last thing I want is for me to return to my old ways, when I was no better than Adam or anyone else in the White Fang. I can't allow that to happen to me. I would rather die than go back to being like that.

Other than being in trouble with my team, nothing new to report. Hopefully, things will get better with time.

* * *

 **Day 25**

There's a rather nasty tension around the school. Team CRDL's death has put everyone in a restless state. People are whispering, looking at each other strangely and just acting all scared. I fear what this all might lead to.

* * *

 **Day 26**

My fears from yesterday have been confirmed. While not as bad as it could be, there's now an anti-faunus movement in Beacon. One of the students has started to rally others in an effort to ''drive the violent faunus monsters out of Beacon.'' While their group isn't all that big, they are still very vocal and they're also doing all they can to get others to join their cause.

My teammates and the teachers are no good. They at best tell those faunus-hating bastards to be quiet or to go somewhere else. While I know that we all have a right to our own opinions, can't they see that their opinion is just wrong? There's a difference between having an opinion and spreading hatred and ignorance around!

The most vocal and driven of this group is a boy named David. He's a first-year student, like myself. I don't know anything else about him and I don't care. There are already so many people like him around that I honestly can't care to know them all.

* * *

 **Day 27**

The anti-faunus movement is slowly but surely gaining support. Even people who didn't have any problems with the faunus before are now joining it. If this keeps going on, I fear what might happen. There's a possibility that there will be a conflict between the faunus and humans that will only lead to bigger problems for us all. This could possibly be an incident that will serve to start a full war between our two races.

I pray that it won't become that.

* * *

 **Day 28**

The anti-faunus movement has started to act violently. I saw how Velvet was beaten up by it's members. If it wasn't for her team, I shudder to think what could have happened.

However, what really angers me is that the teachers aren't really doing anything! They only try to calm people with worthless speeches and suspend some of the more violent students! Can't they see that they need stronger actions!?

* * *

 **Day 29**

They'll come for me! I know it! I know that those faunus-hating bastards will come for my head! I can hear them moving around, gathering support, while chanting their racist slogans as they go along! Why isn't anyone doing anything!?

If my identity as a faunus is found out, they'll kill me! I can't rest or relax properly for as long as they keep going!

Can't anything just stop them?

* * *

 **Day 30**

Today, I'm peaceful again. I don't know why, but somehow I wasn't scared about David's group at all. This isn't even because they've stopped going around, doing their routine. I didn't feel paranoid even before that when I thought about them. It's like fear itself isn't able to affect me or something.

I'm guessing that my peaceful life in Beacon has returned.

* * *

 **Day 31**

While nothing special happened today, I had a strange dream last night. I was some sort of a beast in a dark forest. My body was moving on it's own, but I could feel everything it did. There was a strange smell that I was following. For some reason, the smell made me angry. Like it belonged to something that I didn't like.

Eventually, I found what I had been looking for. It was a person. I couldn't tell who it was, but there was something familiar about them. I hid under some bushes, waiting for an opportunity. When it finally arrived, I jumped at my target and bit them in their neck. The person tried to fight back, but died in the end. That's all I can remember from my dream.

I've never had a dream like that before and I can't help but feel that there's a meaning behind it. Is it trying to tell me something?

* * *

 **Day 32**

David was found dead with a deep bite mark on his neck. Something is wrong.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I've decided to continue this. Hope you guys will like it. I'll try to make things a bit more intense in the next part. Be on the lookout for that.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Part 3

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **Day 33**

It is obvious that I have some sort of a connection to the recent deaths here in Beacon. While I hope it's not true, I fear that I may be the killer. Despite the fact that I'm almost certain of the fact that I was the one who killed team CRDL and David, I still wish to hold onto even the tiniest bit of hope that this isn't the case. That there is something else going on with me. I just want to have at least this much for now.

I'm currently trying to figure out what could have caused me to go and kill people. Maybe if I can figure out what triggered me, I might be able to prevent this from happening again.

I hope that whatever I come up with will bring an end to all of this.

* * *

 **Day 34**

The solution that I came up with was a rather obvious one. The people that I've attacked were threatening to me. Cardin and his teammates were known for picking on faunus students, and David was leading a whole movement against our kind. Perhaps I saw them as such big threats that my subconscious forced me to attack them while I was asleep or something.

Whatever it was, I am hoping that I've found a solution. Since my attacks seem to have been triggered by me feeling threatened, I'm going to isolate myself from all sorts of things that could make me feel that way again. This means that I will avoid any possible anti-faunus movements and such. I will stay away from students who hate faunus, stay away from news that could possibly talk about anti-faunus organizations and I'm even throwing away some of my books that deal with such issues.

I hope that with this I will no longer get the feeling that I need to eliminate someone for the sake of my safety and thus stop the killings. Let's hope that I'm right.

* * *

 **Day 40**

My method proves to be more difficult than I imagined. The fact that I have to avoid anything that could trigger me means that I have very few places to go really. Especially since the whole anti-faunus movement started here, there are many students that look down on my kind. Avoiding them is difficult because I don't always know which students are part of that movement.

The way I'm acting is making my teammates suspicious. I'm avoiding crowds and staying locked up in our dorm even more than usual, which has caused them to start asking if I'm feeling sick or something. They have even tried to get me to join them on their little activities outside of school, but I've always turned them. Luckily for me, it seems that they have given up on trying to get me to join them, leaving me in peace.

While I'm sad that I had to disappoint them, it was all for the best. What if we encountered some faunus-hating racist during one of our nights out? It could trigger me and cause me to go on a rampage. I can't let that happen. There's way too much at stake.

I pray that all of this will be worth it all in the end.

* * *

 **Day 42**

I've managed to keep myself calm through my method. There hasn't been anything that could even be called a close call with me getting triggered. I suppose my method of avoiding threatening things might be paying off.

I still need to keep my guard up and stay alert. Who knows what might happen otherwise.

* * *

 **Day 45**

Everything is going fine so far. Nothing bad has happened and I haven't felt threatened, panicked or anything like that. Tomorrow I'm going to join my teammates on their night out and see if my method has had any positive effect on me.

* * *

 **Day 46**

I am happy and relieved to say that my night out with my teammates went perfectly! There wasn't a single moment that I felt like I was threatened or felt the need to attack anyone! Maybe, just maybe, this whole incident is over and I can return back to my peaceful life at Beacon.

However, I did notice something strange. For some weird reason, I found Ruby strangely attractive. I'm not saying that she isn't attractive or anything like that. It's just that now she's radiating this aura that makes her... irresistible. I don't know how else to describe it.

Maybe this will pass with time.

* * *

 **Day 47**

My strange feelings towards Ruby are still continuing. For some reason, I can't help but stare at her. My senses are also picking her up more easily. I can pick her smell from far away and recognize the sound of her steps long before anyone else notices. It's like I'm somehow locked on to her.

The strange thing is that it's only with Ruby that this happens. Somehow my senses are prioritizing her above everything else around.

Am I... Am I in love with Ruby?

* * *

 **Day 49**

Alright, whatever I'm feeling towards Ruby is definitely NOT love. It's something more... primal and animalistic. My feelings are not something that are directed towards a person that you care about, but towards an object that you want for yourself.

I am taking notices of all sorts of things about Ruby, but none of them are directed towards her as a person. It's more like I'm taking notes of her physical attributes and how I like them. My eyes must have gone over her body dozens of times already, taking note of every curve she has. And the worst part is that I like all of it.

What is going on with me? I just hope that Ruby won't get hurt.

* * *

 **Day 52**

My strange urges towards Ruby are becoming greater with each day! Every second that I spend close to her, I have to struggle so that I won't just jump at her and do whatever it is that my urges are telling me to!

How long can I last like this!?

* * *

 **Day 54**

I can't believe what I've done... The crime I almost committed... I don't even want to think what could have happened, if I hadn't been stopped. If Yang and Weiss had not come and interfered.

The look on Yang's face was frightening. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. She looked like she was ready to kill me, and I don't blame her if she still wants to.

Weiss is also mad at me. Not as much as Yang, but still enough that I know she will never forgive me. And why would she, after what I almost did to her partner and best friend?

And then there's Ruby. Oh god... How could I do that to her? I knew that my urges were dangerous and that I should have kept my distance from her. But something inside me forced me to stay near her, as if waiting for the perfect opportunity.

I had been all alone in our dorm, reading a book to distract myself, when Ruby walked in. She greeted me, but my urges were raging so badly that I didn't hear a word she said. For a moment, I stared at her like a hungry predator that was watching over it's prey. When Ruby had been distracted by looking through our bookshelf, I suddenly grabbed her and threw her on my bed. Then I jumped on her and held her down, before I tried to... I don't even want to think of what I almost did. It's such a vile and horrible thing that no one should ever have to go through it. Let alone someone as innocent and pure as Ruby. She is the last person that could ever deserve such fate.

Luckily, she managed to scream for help and our teammates had been close enough to hear her. Next thing I knew was that I had been thrown against a wall with an enraged Yang hovering over me. I also saw Weiss looking at me with a look of pure hatred and disgust on her face, while she was cradling a sobbing Ruby in her arms.

Right now, I've been put in a separate room from my teammates with no permission to leave. The teachers are discussing what they should do with me. All I can do is cry myself to sleep and hope that things get better. One way or another.

* * *

 **Author's notes: As you can see, I'm continuing this story again. Sorry for taking so long. I got distracted by other stuff and forgot about this story, thus putting it on a hiatus. There was also the fact that not many people seemed to like or care about this story. However, I do know that there are some of you that have found this story interesting, so I wish to continue it for the sake of those people. I personally know how much it sucks when a story you find interesting just suddenly stops without a proper ending. I don't want to put any of my readers through that, as you are all important to me. Hope you guys can hop on this story again and see where it goes.**

 **Anyways, please leave reviews and tell me how you feel about this story. I am always looking towards those the most.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Part 4

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **Day 57**

I was finally allowed to leave my room or ''prison cell,'' as I like to call it. The teachers are still not trusting me at all, which I can understand myself. If I was in their position, I wouldn't trust me at all. In fact, if I were the one to place judgement on a person like myself, I would have locked them up for the rest of their lives. I'm guessing that Ozpin somehow sees something good in me to not do that and he is probably hoping that I'll be better after my punishment. That's something I'm hoping for as well.

I'm not leaving my room to join any classes or anything like that. I'm completing my studies through a monitor in my room that shows the classes, thus allowing me to keep up with my studies. While most would probably think that this would be a dream come true, it's not. There are many things you lose by not being allowed to join the actual classes. For one, if you have a question for the teacher, you cannot ask it and you're left to figure it out on your own. There is also the problem with being able to concentrate on the lectures. It might seem like a weird complaint, but I'm able to study a lot better in a classroom, when there aren't things around you to distract you and there is actually someone there to keep you in check.

However, the worst loss has to be my teammates. Just being near friendly faces is something we take for granted too much and I miss it with all my heart now. Before all of this happened, the memory of my smiling teammates used to bring me comfort and make me happy. But now it only serves to break my heart, knowing that they will never smile at me anymore.

Anyway, the reason I wanted to leave my room was so that I could get to the library. I need to do some research on my kind and diseases to see if what I'm going through is something that has been encountered before. It's a long shot, but it's all I have. I need to do something or I'll go crazy. I had to beg Professor Ozpin to let me do this and I'm thankful he let me.

I obviously wasn't allowed to go to the library on my own. For now, every time I am leaving my room, I will have a teacher escort me around to keep me in check. This time it's Professor Goodwitch. I could tell just by the look on her face that she was not happy with me at all. Nor was she happy having to do this. We didn't talk at all as she led me to the library. She most likely didn't want to say anything and I couldn't dare to say a thing. I was afraid of upsetting her even more.

As I was walking through Beacon, I saw other students looking at me and whispering with each other. It's times like this that I hate my faunus heritage, because I could clearly hear what they were saying. They were whispering about what I did to Ruby and how they were suspecting that I was the one behind the recent murders. I'm thankful that Ozpin is so merciful that he didn't link me to the murders without proper evidence. If he had, I would have gone to prison or worse.

However, the worst was only yet to come. On my way to the library, I saw my teammates. As soon as Ruby saw me, her face turned pale and she started shaking from fear. It shattered my heart that I had caused my dear friend to fear me like that. Immediately after Ruby had noticed me, Weiss and Yang put their arms around her and shielded her from me with their bodies while giving me the most hateful glares that I had ever seen. It took all of my willpower to not start crying right there.

As soon as I had found the books that I had been looking for, I went back to my room and cried on my bed for a full hour. I will leave my work for tomorrow, as I doubt that I'll be able to do anything today. I suspect that I won't fall asleep without shedding more tears.

* * *

 **Day 58**

Almost as soon as I woke up, I began my work. I'm starting with books on rare diseases, hoping that whatever I'm going through can be found there with a possible cure. Since there are many ways that one can get infected with a strange illness that causes big changes in them, I am hopeful with my chances of success. Whatever I'm going through could possibly be from a rare bacteria or virus, or even from the Dust I've been handling.

I pray that my condition is due to a sickness of some kind. Otherwise, I'm going to have to research my own kind, the faunus, and see if there are records of something like this going on. I do not like this, because it would mean that only my kind could have this happen to them. It would only give more reason for those that hate faunus to continue with their hateful views.

Let's hope that I find something else before that.

* * *

 **Day 59**

So far I haven't been able to find anything. I've gone through a good amount of the books I got from the library, but none of them provided me with answers. Or at least ones that I hoped to find. I did find out about diseases that caused people to start acting in a very aggressive manner, but it wasn't anything like what I'm going through. In those cases, the infected immediately started to attack people near them in a blind rage, almost like a wild animal. Whatever I'm going through is different, as I didn't attack anyone immediately and I did it in a more quiet manner. Not to mention, it wouldn't explain any of the other things I've gone through. Like what happened with Ruby...

As I go through these books, I keep finding rarer and rarer diseases and viruses. Perhaps what I've got is something very rare? That's what I'm hoping for.

* * *

 **Day 62**

My research so far has proven to be fruitless. I read all the books I had on rare sicknesses and I couldn't find anything to match my condition. Even when I went through some of them multiple times, I wasn't able to find anything even remotely close to my problem.

This leads me to something that I am not excited to tackle at all. I am now forced to research recordings on my own kind. As awful as this sounds to me, I have to find out what is wrong with me, even if it could lead to further persecution of faunus. While we are closely similar to humans, there are still many differences between us. I cannot just deny the possibility that my condition could possibly be related to my faunus heritage, no matter how bad that sounds.

Hopefully this won't lead to things getting worse.

* * *

 **Day 63**

I haven't been able to find anything useful so far. I've looked through all sorts of information on faunus, but I haven't found anything that could help me. The closest things I've gotten to so far have been recordings of how humans used to spread rumors about us eating people like wild animals and how we held violent ceremonies with human sacrifices. However, all of these have been proven false, so I see no use in this information.

Other than that, I've only been able to find information about the differences in the anatomy of humans and faunus, which is basic information that doesn't help at all.

I am starting to lose hope with this research.

* * *

 **Day 64**

Today I decided to continue my research while I had the TV turned on. After going through the channels, I eventually ended on a nature documentary. It wasn't like I was actually watching it, it was just supposed to be background noise while I went through my books.

Little did I know that I would find an answer through it.

While most of the things that were said on the documentary were pretty much nothing but white noise to me, one of the things that was said stuck to me. The scientist on the show said that every animal acts in order to preserve themselves. This comes in the form of eating, defending themselves and breeding.

Once I heard that I had to stop reading my book. It fit my actions perfectly. The first strange thing that happened with me was my increased appetite, which caused me to eat large amounts of food. Then came self-defense, as I started attacking those that I saw as threats to me. And last, breeding.

I am shaking with fear over this discovery. Am I turning into some sort of an animal? What is really happening with me? With these questions plaguing my mind, I will try my best to get some sleep, but I fear that it won't come. Something horrible is happening and I can't help but feel that the worst is yet to come.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please leave reviews and tell me how you feel about this and PM me if you have any questions. I'll try my best to answer them all.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. Part 5

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 5**

* * *

 **Day 65**

I'm currently in shock over what I have discovered. Somehow I've slowly been reduced to the level of an animal, causing me to act on the base instincts of survival. When I realized this, I went through my previous entries on my diary and saw that everything matched. I also remembered what possibly caused all this. Back when we attacked that base of the Pure Reign. The scientist there used a green gas on me that he said would reveal the true nature of my kind. I guess I now know what he meant by those words.

I need to talk to Ozpin about this. He needs to know what has happened. He might be able to get me help even. I can only hope so.

* * *

 **Day 67**

I have tried requesting to see Headmaster Ozpin, but so far my requests have been denied. They claim that he is too busy to see me, but I know the truth about this. They fear that I will attack him or someone else on the way. They do not trust me to keep myself in check and consider me a threat.

Hopefully they will realize just how important it is that I get to talk to him.

* * *

 **Day 69**

It's been four days already and they still refuse to let me see Ozpin! What is wrong with them!? Don't they understand how important this is!? If I don't get to see Ozpin, it could mean doom for the whole world! I have to tell him what's going on!

Why won't they listen?

* * *

 **Day 72**

I was finally allowed to go meet with Ozpin and I blew my chance. I can't believe I did such a big mistake that I lost all my chances with getting to see him. All I was able to get was an even tighter lock up. I have no chance of getting out and I have a police officer guarding my door. There's also a chance that I get taken to prison or something.

I still can't believe what I did. The day began like any other, when Professor Goodwitch came to my room. She told me that Ozpin would see me and she started to escort me to his office. As we were walking, I paid no attention to my surroundings at all. My mind was racing with what I was going to tell Ozpin. About the Pure Reign's gas and how it seemed to affect me. How our world could be in danger.

However, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Velvet walk past us. She apparently tried to call out to me for some reason, but I didn't notice her. In order to get my attention, she put her hand on my shoulder, which caused what could only be the biggest mistake of my life. The sudden feeling of someone touching me startled me and I lashed out at her, hurting her. But I didn't just punch or kick her. I bit her.

My teeth sank into her arm, drawing up blood. Velvet screamed as loud as she could from the pain, but I barely noticed. It horrifies me to admit this, but I actually enjoyed the taste of her flesh and blood. If it hadn't been for Professor Goodwitch, I fear what I might have done. Thankfully, she used her Semblance to quickly pull me away from Velvet, before taking me back to my room and locking the door. I regained my senses on the way, but I didn't even try to make any excuses. I knew there wasn't anything I could say that would save me.

I have no idea how I can save myself anymore. Especially knowing how I felt about biting Velvet. The fact that I enjoyed doing something like that is making me sick. I truly have become an animal, like the Pure Reign says.

Is there anything that can save me anymore?

* * *

 **Day 76**

Not much has happened since my last entry. Now I simply spend my days laying around my room. I don't even bother trying to get into contact with anyone anymore. I know that my life here in Beacon is over. There is not a single person who would trust anything I say. There is no chance for me to ever getting my life back now. The things I have done are too horrendous for that.

The only thing I can do is wait until my final judgement is placed upon me. I'm surprised that I haven't been taken away by the police already, but I can think of reasons for that. It could be that Ozpin has noticed my strange behavior and is thinking of ways to fix it. It could be possible that he remembered my encounter with the Pure Reign and is now looking into it. Another reason could be that they know I'm related to Menagerie's chieftain and they fear that punishing me could lead to an international conflict. Whatever it is, I can only wait and see what happens.

The only thing that was even remotely interesting about today was when I noticed Velvet from my window. I saw her walking with her teammates at Beacon's front yard, but something seemed weird. It looked like Velvet's teammates were following her and they seemed to be arguing. Like Velvet had done something wrong and they were trying to talk to her about it. I doubt it's anything serious.

* * *

 **Day 77**

Tonight, I was woken up in the middle of the night by... something. I don't know how to describe it accurately, but it sounded like growling. Like some animal had gotten up to my room and growled at me from the other side.

It must have been a dream or something. I doubt any animal could get in here like that.

* * *

 **Day 78**

I heard the growling again and much more clearly this time. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear this angry growl from the other side of my room. There shouldn't be anyone or anything there, as the guard had been removed from my door some time ago now. Instead, they reinforced the door with Dust, making it practically unbreakable. They also have a couple of Huntsmen staying in Beacon in case something happens, but I guess they doubt that.

Now I wish I had someone guarding my door. I haven't felt this scared since I was a little child. The worst part is that I don't know what's on the other side. I don't know if what I'm hearing is actually some kind of a monster or just my imagination, brought up by some strange sounds that I heard.

I wish this night will pass as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Day 79**

I now know that whatever it is that is out there is not just my imagination. There is definitely some creature that comes to my door at night, looking for me. Tonight confirmed it for me.

The fear of that thing kept me up for a long time, but I was about to fall asleep when I heard it. At first, the sound was far away from me, making it hard for me to recognize. But it soon got closer and I knew what it was. It was the sound of footsteps coming closer to my room and it was definitely not something that came from a human or a faunus walking. I knew immediately that it was that creature that had been there before. To my growing horror, I heard a faint clinking sound as the beast came closer, telling me that it had claws. I could only imagine what this thing looked like.

All I could do was hide under my covers in a futile attempt at protecting myself. I also did my best to not make any sounds, hoping that the creature would just walk past me. I did my best to stay as still and silent as possible, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed.

For a brief moment, I thought I had been saved, as I heard the beast walk past my room. However, my hopes were shattered when I heard that thing turn around and walk back. It must have walked past my door at least six times, before it finally stopped at my door.

The silence that followed after the beast stopped felt like it lasted for an eternity, as I tried my best not to make any sound. My body was shaking and tears fell from my eyes, as I laid there and held my breath. I was praying to whatever god was out there to send that monster away, so I could live through that night.

Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered, as the most horrifying thing happened next. That thing started to scratch my door with it's claws, causing another wave of terror to go through my soul itself. I could just hear how massive it's claws were from the sound they made. Soon after it started clawing my door, it started growling again.

The sounds eventually stopped and silence returned. It took all of my willpower to get out of my bed and start writing this. I just hope that whatever that thing was, it won't come again tonight. And that the teachers will believe me, when I tell them of this.

* * *

 **Day 80**

I should have known it. No one believed my story of a massive beast coming up to my room in the middle of the night. I asked them that I would get put to another room or that I could at least get someone over here to guard the door, but they were both denied.

The most horrifying thing is that one of the Huntsmen actually came to check up on my door, looking for the claw marks the beast must have left, only for them to find nothing. Even I got to look at my door and saw that there was no damage to it. It's like nothing had happened last night at all.

I don't understand this! What is going on!? I know for certain that something was behind my door last night! I know it! Why isn't there anything left behind by it!?

What does it want from me?

* * *

 **Day 81**

The creature came again last night and did the same thing. It clawed at my door and growled. I don't know how long I can keep this up. Sooner or later, it's either going to get inside or I'm going to have to do something. Most likely take my own life.

I can't keep this up for long. I have only been able to sleep a couple of hours and I'm tired. The teachers still won't believe me and are unable to find any tracks of the thing that has been coming to my door. They don't say it, but I know that they think I'm crazy. But I know what I've been through is real. The sounds I hear still echo in my mind, bringing shivers down my spine.

Why doesn't anyone believe me!?

* * *

 **Day 82**

Last night was the worst. Not only did the creature come again, but it tried to get in! It started to bang against the door, trying to break it down! I was so terrified that I could only hide under the covers and hope that my door wouldn't break!

How is it that no one is able to see any signs of this thing!? It had to have been there! Why can't anybody see that!?

* * *

 **Day 83**

The creature was banging against the door again last night. I don't even bother telling about it. I know that no one will believe me. My only choices are to either wait for that thing to kill me, kill myself or escape.

Whatever I do, I need to do it soon.

* * *

 **Day 84**

I can't describe in words how good I feel now. It feels strange to me to be saying this after all that has happened, but right now I just feel free. Like all of my worries have been taken away from me.

The creature came to my door last night again and started to bang against it. However, I strangely didn't feel any fear this time, as I had decided to do something that would save me from it. I had decided to run away from Beacon and that beast. Adrenaline and determination were coursing through my body as I readied myself and ran towards my window. Unlike my door, it had not been given any special treatments, most likely because of how high my room was. The teachers most likely thought that no one would ever jump through it and live.

They were wrong.

As soon as I crashed through the glass, I could hear the door breaking down behind me. However, I paid it no attention as I landed on the ground and ran away from Beacon. I made my way through the yard and out of the gates. After that, my escape became a haze, as I simply kept running. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a clearing in the Emerald Forest. I was a bit exhausted from running so much, but I didn't care. There was some strange excitement in my body that kept me going. I can't help but think it was the feeling of freedom.

I looked up at the night sky and saw the full moon shining down on me brightly. I think the adrenaline got to me, as I suddenly roared at it, like some wild animal. It was like I needed to tell the world that I was no longer confined in that one room.

Right now, I feel completely happy and relieved. I have escaped that monster that was trying to get me and I have managed to get away from Beacon's oppression.

For some reason, being in a forest like this makes me feel right at home.

* * *

 **Author's notes: So far, this is my longest chapter in this story. Hope you guys liked it and please remember to leave reviews.**

 **For those who are confused about what really happened in this chapter, remember that these are all things that Blake sees. The truth of what is actually going on might be quite different. The creature that was harassing her does have it's own purpose, but I'm not going to say what it is just yet. I wish to talk about that more later.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	6. Part 6

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 6**

* * *

 **Day 85**

My new life is going surprisingly well. I never would have ever imagined that living out in the wild could be so rewarding. I feel like I'm part of nature itself and that I could never be more satisfied. There's never a shortage of anything. I have food and water all the time.

Now if only I could find someone else to keep me company.

* * *

 **Day 86**

Things are still going pretty well for me. The forest has more than enough food for me to keep me satisfied and it's peaceful. The only thing I miss is my friends, but I think that will be fixed soon. Not too long ago, I managed to catch the scent of both Ruby and Weiss. I am currently following their trail, hoping to meet them. I can't wait to get to talk to them. It's been too long.

* * *

 **Day 87**

I'm currently traveling with Ruby. I found her and Weiss camping in the middle of the forest, most likely on a mission from Ozpin. However, I don't know where Weiss is. All I can remember is finding their camp and preparing to jump at them to surprise them. After that, it's all gone from my memory completely. Ruby tells me not to worry about it. That it doesn't really matter.

Right now, we are currently heading deeper into the forest. Ruby says it's for the sake of exploring. It sounds fun to me, but I can't help but worry about her. The poor girl is unable to walk for some reason, probably because of an illness of some sort. While I don't mind carrying her, I still think it would be best to get her some help.

Maybe she'll get better as we travel.

* * *

 **Day 89**

We have traveled a bit deeper into the forest and we are a good distance away from civilization. I'm not sure where we are going, but I'm surprisingly not worried. For some reason, doing this just feels... right.

Ruby keeps telling me to just continue and not to worry about anything. She says the faster we go, the better we are. That's why I've been running almost non-stop while carrying her.

Although, there is something odd going on. This forest was supposed to have Grimm, yet we haven't encountered a single one yet. Not at least ones that were alive. So far, the only Grimm we have seen was an Ursa that was dead. However, even stranger than not seeing any Grimm other than that was the fact that it appeared someone had been eating it. Who would eat Grimm?

I mean, I gave it a taste, but it wasn't that good...

* * *

 **Day 90**

There is something strange going on in this forest. It's not just the lack of Grimm anymore even. I have started hearing strange noises coming from the forest. They sound like different animalistic sounds, like growls and howls, but not like that of actual animals. They sound almost human in a way.

Let us hope that it's nothing to be worried about.

* * *

 **Day 92**

Something strange and horrifying happened last night. While I was getting ready to rest from my travels with Ruby, I noticed a strange smell in the air. It was somehow familiar, yet I was unable to say what it was. I started to follow it until I came to a clearing in the forest. There I saw four people. Three of them were laying on the ground, while the fourth one was looming over one of the three. Something about them drew me closer to them and I didn't stop moving until I was close enough to recognize the group.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks.

It was team CFVY, but most of the team was dead. Only Velvet was alive and she was huddled over Coco's body. The three dead team members had scratches and bruises all over their bodies, along with a deep bite mark on the neck, which I guessed was what killed them.

I slowly walked towards Velvet. Her back was turned towards me and her body was shaking. I thought that she was crying over the loss of her friends, until I heard something. I stopped again and listened to that sound, soon recognizing it as munching. I felt my blood freeze in terror, as I realized that Velvet was eating Coco!

I must have made some sort of a sound, as Velvet stopped feeding on her former leader's organs and turned around to look at me. The look on her face brought a new wave of terror over me. It was no longer the same Velvet, who was too kind to harm even a fly. This was a feral monster that was trying to satisfy it's hunger. Her mouth was dripping with blood and gore from her victim, and her face was twisted into a demonic sneer, telling me just how angry the monster was for having her meal interrupted. But the worst part had to be her eyes. They no longer held the same kind and gentle nature Velvet used to be known for. Now they were completely white, as if they were without a soul.

I barely made a step towards her, when she jumped back and bared her bloodied hands and teeth at me with a feral growl. This beast was angry and she was ready to fight. Luckily for me, being ready to fight and wanting to fight are two different things, as she ran away and disappeared into the darkness.

For a moment, all I could do was stand still and stare at the last place I had seen her at. I couldn't believe that the thing I had just seen was the Velvet I used to know. I couldn't understand what could have turned her into this monster.

Before I left the clearing, I stopped to look at the bodies of the three dead members of CFVY. For some reason, the smell of blood and gore was alluring to me, and it somehow made my appetite grow. I could feel the drool come from my mouth as my stomach started growling.

In the end, I sank my teeth into Fox's corpse and ate as much as I could. It was for the sake of survival, so I wouldn't starve. I had no other choice!

Or at least that's what I keep telling myself...

* * *

 **Day 94**

I've been traveling even further now, getting farther and farther away from any civilization. I don't know where I'm going, but I just feel the need to do this. It's like some instinct is guiding me on my journey.

Not too long ago, I found out what the source was to those strange animal sounds that I've been hearing. And what has happened with the Grimm of this forest. I found a group of faunus feasting on the corpses of Beowolves. Apparently, they had attacked a pack of them for the sake of food. And as they were eating, they kept making their animal sounds, like growl or howls.

But the most frightening thing that I noticed was their faces. Every one of them had the same face Velvet had. One that showed nothing but beast-like fury, along with empty, soulless eyes.

What is happening to my kind?

* * *

 **Day 96**

Something is going on. Ruby has started to tell me to hurry up. She claims that we need to get to our destination soon, as there is something that's following us. I tried asking her what it was, but she wouldn't tell me. She just said that it was very dangerous.

Normally I wouldn't mind such warnings too much, but I actually sense something coming closer to us. There is a smell in the air that just spells danger and threat to me, causing me to pick up the pace.

Hopefully we can reach our destination in time.

* * *

 **Day 99**

We have finally made our way out of the forest. Now we are at the foot of a large mountain. Ruby tells me that the place we are going to is at the top of the mountain. That we will be safe there.

I still have no idea where I'm going, but for some reason I can't help but do what Ruby tells me. It's almost like there's a parent-child relationship between us.

We will rest for tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day, as we make our way up the mountain.

* * *

 **Day 106**

We finally made it. We are on top of the mountain. There is an old, abandoned log cabin here that I can use for shelter. The area here is cold and covered in snow, meaning that I need the safety of this building. Luckily, there's firewood that I can use to keep myself warm, but that leaves me with the problem of obtaining food. I'm not sure there is all that many edible things this high up at the mountain.

I have no choice but to rest for the day and try find food in the morning. Ruby keeps telling me that I need to stay here, as it is for my own good. While there is a part of me that believes her and wants to follow her instructions, there is another part of me that is much more... darker. It's telling me to leave Ruby and this place. To go and be free in the wilderness.

This strange part of me has been talking to me before, but now it's voice is slowly getting stronger. It's words are starting to sound more and more compelling every day. What is this part of me that is trying to make me abandon my friend?

I think I heard a roar outside the cabin. It could just be the wind playing tricks on my mind. For now, I just need to rest.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys like what's been going on so far. I've been debating whether I should tell you exactly what's going on, but I'm not sure if I should do it. While I want there to be some mystery left to what's going on with Blake and what she sees, I can understand if it's frustrating to some of you. However, I there are also those who don't want to have the mystery ruined for them and want to think about it themselves. So I think I'll leave the ''big revelations'' to the end of the story, but I can explain things to those who are interested through PM. Contact me if you have any questions and I'll answer them.**

 **Remember to leave reviews as I'm interested to hear what you think of my story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	7. Part 7

**Diary of a Beast**

 **Part 7**

* * *

 **Day 107**

My new life at this cabin is going well so far. I'm able to keep myself warm and I have been able to find food. Unfortunately, it's come in the form of Grimm meat. At first, the taste was so horrible that I wanted to throw up, but as I continued eating it, I started to like it. That actually scares me, since eating Grimm seems like something we shouldn't do. These are creatures born from the darkness of our world, eating them cannot be good. Ruby tells me that it's fine, since I do need food to survive.

Speaking of Ruby, things are strange with her. She only sits on one of the cabin's chairs and talks to me. She doesn't seem to be herself anymore. She used to be such an energetic person, running around and talking with her friends about anything that came to her mind. Now she seems to have lost all of her energy. I suppose it could be that everything that has happened recently has taken it's toll on her.

I keep hearing roaring outside my cabin. I have no idea what's causing it. It could be an animal or Grimm, but I'm not so sure about that. The roaring just seems... more than that. It's almost like it's calling me. I can't explain it better than saying that it just gives me that type of a feeling. However, Ruby keeps telling me that I should do my best to ignore it and not go after it. She says that only bad things can happen from it.

I'll listen to her for now, but I have a feeling that I might change my mind in the future.

* * *

 **Day 111**

The roars are getting more and more alluring with each day. Whatever it is out there, it's calling for me. It has something for me. Something that I want. Something that I need.

Ruby insists that I stay indoors. She says that I can't even go outside to get food! I don't understand why she is so stubborn about this! There's only so much food and water here that I can survive for a couple of days at best! Does she intend to have me starve to death or something!?

Who does she even think she is!?

* * *

 **Day 114**

Ruby is getting more and more frustrating to be with! How dare she tell me what to do!? I honestly feel like I should go outside and see whatever it is that is roaring outside! There's something about it that tells me I need to do this! How could she ever understand what I'm going through!? Does she think that she's my mother or something!?

Things were better when I was traveling without her!

* * *

 **Day 117**

I just found out something horrifying! Ruby has been reading my diary! She knows every entry that I've made there! How the hell does she think that I could ever trust her again after she touched something so private and personal!?

I can never look at her the same way again!

* * *

 **Day 118**

Ruby is silent! She isn't saying anything at all! I don't know why she has suddenly become like this, but I don't care! Now I can freely do what I want!

And the first thing I'll do is go outside and look for whatever it is that has been calling me! It's about time I found out what it wants!

* * *

 **Day 120**

I found that thing yesterday and now I regret ever looking for it. Whatever that monster is, it can't be anything good. I should have listened to Ruby while I could, but now I no longer can. She has gone completely silent and has abandoned me to my fate that I brought upon myself. All I can do is regret my mistakes and beg for forgiveness.

That thing is still out there. It's been waiting outside the cabin ever since I found it. It's been calling me, trying to get me to come out and see it. But now I know better. I have to stay here until it leaves, no matter how long it will take.

* * *

 **Day ?**

It's been days since I started hiding from that thing outside. I don't know how long it's been. All I know is that the monster is still outside, calling for me, and I must not go outside.

I wish Ruby would talk to me. I miss her voice. I miss having company.

* * *

The beast is roaring outside again. I must not go there. I have to stay here still.

* * *

Why won't Ruby talk to me? I want to talk to her. Why won't she talk to me?

* * *

...Who is Ruby?

* * *

My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside. My name is Blake. I can't go outside.

* * *

Why was it that I couldn't go outside again? And what was my name?

* * *

 _ **The beast claws the walls, wanting to break free...**_

 _ **The beast claws the walls, wanting to break free...**_

 _ **The beast claws the walls, wanting to break free...**_

 _ **The beast claws the walls, wanting to break free...**_

 _ **The beast claws the walls, wanting to break free...**_

 _ **The beast claws the walls, wanting to break free...**_

* * *

 **Last entry by Yang Xiao Long**

This is Yang Xiao Long, last living member of team RWBY and a member of the human resistance. If you wonder what happened to Blake Belladonna, the original writer of this diary, she was killed by me. I hunted her down after I heard she killed my other two teammates. Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. And Ruby Rose, my younger sister.

I originally set out to hunt her down in order to avenge the deaths of my teammates and to recover Ruby's body, so she could be properly buried. I do not know why Blake took Ruby's body with her, as it shows no signs of being damaged more than when she was killed. My only guess is that she was still somehow clinging to her human side by keeping her dead friend close to her, but I can only make assumptions.

If you have read through this whole thing, then you have just seen what it was that caused the world we knew to end. The gas that the Pure Reign developed was meant to give them a right for their racist war against the faunus. Their plan was to use it on Menagerie, turning all of it's inhabitants into mindless killing machines, thus causing a rift between our two races that would lead to a war. Unfortunately, it seems that even they didn't know just how powerful their weapon was.

What started with Blake back in the Pure Reign's base slowly became something that would turn our world into a living nightmare. There were signs that we should have recognized. The way Blake suddenly started acting should have been inspected more closely and as soon as possible, but we were too busy blaming her for crimes that were caused by the infection. If we had just done what needed to be done, maybe all of this could have been prevented. Maybe the world would still be what it used to be. And maybe I would still have my team.

The Pure Reign's virus only affects the faunus. It causes them to lose control of their animal side, turning them into aggressive and bloodthirsty monsters. But what is truly frightening is how easily the infection spreads. Just one scratch is enough to infect a non-infected faunus, turning them into one of those beasts. In addition, the virus can quickly contaminate food and water, leading to more infections. I don't know if there are any non-infected faunus left in the world.

The infection spread quickly to faunus everywhere. Soon faunus all over the world in different places. The reason why we were soon overrun by the infected was because the faunus were in every type of place you could think of. Police, military, school, anything. No one is prepared for your closest allies suddenly becoming your enemies. Before long, society as we knew it had crumbled.

If you have read this, then you must understand that none of the faunus ever became like this out of free will. They are as much of victims as we humans are. Even Blake, the one person this all began with, used to be one of my best friends before any of this started. So do not hate the faunus for this. Hate the ones that caused all of this to happen. The ones who wanted our two races to start fighting.

This is Yang Xiao Long. Last member of team RWBY and member of the human resistance.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that's the end folks! This was an interesting project to work on, since it was mostly told from one person's view. I got the idea for this story from a Marvel comic where a strange virus starts to turn people, along with heroes and villains, into cannibalistic tribal men. They start to eat the meat of other humans and form tribes with each other to become a force that brings the world to a ruin. I kind of felt like something similar could be done with the faunus of RWBY, where they become more animalistic.**

 **As you've probably figured out, a lot of the things that happened in this story were Blake's hallucinations. For example, the beast that no one else but she could notice was representation of her animal side trying to take over her. Ruby's talking corpse was her more human side trying to keep her in her senses, but was eventually taken over thanks to the virus. If you want to ask more about it, please PM me. I would love to talk more about it.**

 **Anyways, this was a fun project, but I'll be moving to other stories now. Hope you guys check them out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
